Harry's New Friend?
by ILuvBoyz
Summary: please read! FULL STORY! R&R IF U DO I WILL GIVE CAKE!


AU:_I don't own any HP stuff. i finsihed the story because it got no review's so here is the full story._

It started like any other day, the sun rose, the birds were waking, but then a scream broke the silence of the morning.  
As my alarm clock went off the sun took that as a cue to rise. As did the birds to start singing. I sat up in bed and as I lifted my eye cover and saw a huge brown owl sitting on one of the post's of my sleigh bed. I let out a terrifying scream, yet the bird didn't even blink an eye. It was as if this bird has seen hundreds of 12 year old girls scream at it. But it did fly away when it heard my parents footsteps on the stairs. Just before my parents burst in, I rubbed my eyes to make sure I saw what I saw. A letter addressed to:

2140 Lovely Lane  
  
To: Miss Lexy Litzman

Second Biggest Room

When my parents busted into my room I was examining the letter. My father instantly looked at my mother with a confusing look, but my mother looked overjoyed. She gave a joyful yelp and ran over to me. After escaping her bear hug I opened the letter very slowly, as not to rip what it contained. I read through it around three times with a confusing look on my face. "What in the world is Hogwarts?" I asked my mother.

She replied, "Oh, it is the best school for witches and wizards to learn magic!

2 Hours Later (and a lot of explaining)................................  
  
As I got ready for school I couldn't believe what my parents had just told me.  
How could I be a witch?" I thought.  
How could they hide this from me?"

School went by like a snap and I hardly even noticed when the cutest boy in school started to flirt with me, not that it mattered since I had a boyfriend. All day I was furious at my parents for not telling me. It is not as if I would have told anyone or used my magic against anyone. By the time I got home most of my fury had gone away and the only thing I could think about was if I wanted to go to Hogwarts or not.  
  
Did I want to be a "freak" like my parents or stay normal, but always know that something else existed? My brain had been toggling that question every since I got home but stopped when I heard a faint knock on my bedroom door. My mother entered the room and looked very bothered by something. I motioned for her to sit on my bed just knowing we were going to have one of those mother/daughter talks.  
  
"Honey," she started out "I know I probably scared you when I told you about your father and I being witches and wizards. You are probably mad at us for not telling you about this sooner, but you have to believe me. We have our reasons."  
The talk went on for what seemed like hours, but I listened and even learned a few things. They left the wizarding world when an evil wizard named, my mother seemed very cautious when she used it and made me promise never to say it or make her say it again, Lord Voldermont. He was killing everyone and would do anything for power. So they left London and set off for America. Now on my first birthday a little boy named Harry Potter stopped you-know-who in his tracks. 

The week had gone by as fast as it had come and I found myself starring out of my bedroom window on a sunny beautiful Saturday morning. I still hadn't made up my mind about Hogwarts. That night I had horrible dreams about what would happen if I went to Hogwarts. One was where I showed up in a nice blue jean skirt and a pale blue shirt and all the kids started to laugh at me. I couldn't see their outfits clearly, but the thought still troubled me. What kind of clothes did they wear at Hogwarts? What if they changed the dress code since my mother was a student their and I had the wrong clothes? The other dream was when I showed up no one was there and it was just a joke form my mother or friends. Could this be the work of my mother or possibly a friend?

Even if this was a joke or not I still had to make up my mind. I knew it had to be soon, because my mother reminded me just last night over dinner.

You could tell my mother wanted me to go to so badly she could taste it, but my dad on the other hand had other plans for me. You see, wizard or not, my father followed his father's footsteps and went to Harvard and became a lawyer, instead of going to Hogwarts. So now my father expects me to finish school and then go to Harvard get my master's degree and join him at his firm. Until recently, I thought my mother had wanted the same, but apparently not.

My parents had always fought like cats and dogs; I just always thought it was normal. Now when they fight, it is like world-war 3. Sometimes late at night, when they think I am asleep, I can hear them fighting.

A couple of days later my dad left. Not just for work or vacation or for any other random reason I could think up, but for good. However, for some reason the thought of him leaving didn't bother me. I guess I was so preoccupied about thinking about Hogwarts and my decision, that I just didn't have time. And the fact that he was almost never home helped to.

That night when my mom came to say good-night I saw she was in tears. This whole thing had messed up my mom. She has taken it really hard. So I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep so she would not have to talk. I whispered under my breath "good-night" and decided to hold of my news for the next morning when maybe she was felling a bit more lets say "perky".

As I laid there in the silence of the night I could not get to sleep. But finally after what felt like hours I had my last thought right before I drifted into sleep was ............

I'm going to Hogwarts!!!!!

The next morning I awoke to an annoying beeping sound. I dragged myself out of bed put on a pair of faded blue jeans and a lime green halter and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and walked silently down the stairs. By the time I had gotten to the middle step I had remembered! I **WAS** going to Hogwarts!! I flew down the rest of the stairs and sat down at the kitchen counter.

Once I had sat down, I realized what had woken me up. My mother, who has made a gourmet breakfast for my family all of my life, was trying to figure out the microwave. I told her that the beeping means that the food done. That kinda scared her though because she hadn't heard me come down stairs and sit down.

"Mom, why are you messing with the microwave?" I asked "Don't you know who to use it?"

"Well," my mom confessed "I have always conjured up breakfast with my wand, but since you won't be going to Hogwarts I thought I would try to learn how the muggle way."

"Hold on" I said, "who ever said that I had made a decision?" "Which I have," I added quietly.

However, apparently not quiet enough, because my mom freaked out when she heard that I had finally made up my mind.

"What is it?" she asked "I hope I didn't pressure you into your decision, because you don't have to go if you don't want to" she babbled

"Mom! Chill, take a breather! I made this decision myself, and I have decided that I......... want to go to Hogwarts!!!!

Of course you can just guess about how happy my mom was. I swear I saw her cry she was so happy. She got her wand out and made us breakfast, one of the best I have ever had may I add. Then she washed the dishes with magic! It was so cool to see the pots and pans clean themselves.

After we both calmed down from the news she proposed that we move to England as soon as possible. She wanted to get all of my school clothes before the big back-to-school rush, yes apparently even in the wizarding world the shops were worse than Christmas at that time of year.

So after a not-so quick call to the real a state office she had put our house on the market, and then she called my granny ,in London, to ask if we could stay in her house for a while so we could find our own house. Of course my granny said yes. So with that we called the moving truck and scheduled them to start taking our things Monday.

For the most part Saturday passed by pretty slow. I spent most of my day calling friends and telling them that I was leaving on Friday. Of course learning that I was leaving devastated all of them, especially my boyfriend Joseph, probably the best boyfriend a girl could have. I believe he took it harder than even my closest group of girlfriends. Well I mean we had been together for 11 months. My mother can't believe that a junior high relationship could last that long and truthfully neither could I. So I broke things off because everyone knows long-distance relationships never work so we left on peaceful terms, and became friends.

On Sunday my mother and I spent the whole day going through the attic reminiscing the past. I loved looking at old photos, even though the ones with my dad made me sad. My mom told me stories I had never heard before about when I was little and when she went to Hogwarts. We had the best time, probably the best we will ever have.

That week my bedroom was disappearing into the Rent-A-Van, until on Thursday all that was left was my sleeping bag and my alarm clock. I woke up Friday morning and put on my royal blue sweat pants, a light blue shirt, and a royal blue windbreaker. My mom drove me up to school before our 2:15 flight so I could say good bye to my friends. After final tears and final good bye hugs I left the school and took off for the airport. We arrived at the airport at 1:45. We ate a late lunch in the lobby and waited for our plane.

Finally at 2:50 our plane had arrived and my mother and I boarded the plane. As I looked out the window I realized that would be my last look at my homeland, America. I wiped a tear away from my eye and took my seat. I don't remember much because 30 minutes after that noisy, not to mention bumpy, take-off I fell asleep. Finally when I opened my eyes I took my first look at England. I smiled and got my things ready so I could be ready to get off the noisy plane. I walked off the terminal and on to the London airport lobby. I looked around and knew that my new life would be just fine.


End file.
